


荣耀屯二三事（6）

by santong



Category: ryt
Genre: M/M, all叶 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santong/pseuds/santong





	荣耀屯二三事（6）

春去夏来，转眼又到了三伏天，大清早的叶寡妇床头的座机便响了起来。

“唔~老韩让我去接个电话……”

叶寡妇反手推了推身后的情相公，仍不敌韩屠夫硬将他搂在怀里亲热，晨勃的大鸡巴又粗又大，分明昨晚折腾了半宿一觉醒来却又忍不住自个坐上去榨了几泡子孙液，这会塞在穴里说不出的餍足，两个人身上都汗津津的，韩屠夫还不嫌脏的照着脖子啃，一双大手从下面摸进肚兜捏奶子，拉扯奶头上对穿的金耳环——那姓孙的土大款倒是出手阔绰，也嚣张得很，光嫖还不够，还想把叶寡妇拉到城里去登记，要不是村长拦着，他们指不定还蒙在鼓里。

“平常怎么没见你粘人……快点……估计是沐橙来电话了……”叶寡妇小小的抱怨了一句。

韩屠夫瞪了他一眼，长胳膊一伸就把话筒递了过来，而后挽起叶寡妇的膝弯上上下下的肏干，边上大衣柜正对着床，大镜子沾了骚水子孙液糊的一塌糊涂，却仍旧能清楚的印出对床那一对正在苟合的野鸳鸯——

韩屠夫抱着叶寡妇，黑黝黝的一根插在白屁股里格外显眼，那骚穴是被彻底捅开了，撑的和鸡巴一般圆，肥厚的阴唇黏答答软乎乎的裹着男根，骚得不行。

“喂，沐橙对是我……唔……学校考试考完了吗哈……啊……不……我没事那你什么时候回来嫂子我也好有个唔呃准……准备！”

穴内猛然一个深顶，叶寡妇打着电话差点浪出声，好歹在小叔子前还是稳住了，但情相公的鸡巴可没有给他适应的机会，每一次都是高高抛起再狠狠的摔下去，一记观音坐莲让韩屠夫胯下天赋异禀的驴玩意儿直接捅进了骚寡妇的骚心！

“噫——沐橙嫂子真的……真的没事，哪有声儿……你听错……呜……哈哈……沐橙啊没事我就挂了，你回来路上小心点……啊啊啊~~老韩……太爽了~大鸡巴插得骚老婆骚逼都麻了！！啊啊啊要去，要去了咿呀呀呀呀——！！！！”

****

接完小叔子的电话，叶寡妇又和韩屠夫干到了日上三竿，当韩屠夫拔屌走人的时候，叶寡妇躺在床上就只有流着口水喘气的力气了。

“等下肉我让新杰给你送过来。”

韩屠夫穿上衣服，扣子还没扣紧，一身古铜色的腱子肉晃得人眼睛疼，叶寡妇捏了捏自己嫩豆腐似的软肚皮，嘴上郁闷的哦了一声。

也就是当初鬼迷心窍爬上了老韩的床，这厮别看一脸凶相看似是个不解风情的主儿，其实肚肠黑的很，和他那账房伙计一样蔫坏蔫坏的。

叶寡妇在床上歇了会便起床去洗了个澡，而后挎上篮子朝着蓝雨饭馆走去。

沐橙晚上就要回来了，县城离家有个三小时多车程，估计要晚点才能到，趁这间当赶紧整点硬菜，要说屯里谁家的菜种的最好，那婶子们一定指着蓝雨饭馆的牌匾信誓旦旦的担保，那饭馆虽然是老魏头开的，但真正接手的还是他的学徒黄少天，而另外一个学徒名头就更大了——现任村支书喻文州。

为何弃厨艺从政这一页我们暂且不说，巧的是叶寡妇这次去的时候这仨人都在，看见他个赛个的笑得灿烂，一看就不存好心。

黄少天：“叶嫂子怎么今天想起来找我了，哦哦我知道了一定是想吃我上次做的爆炒大蘑菇了，是不是很大很好吃，哈哈哈嫂子上次吃还噎着了呢，呛得脸都红了，哎，魏老大你干什么，咳这么大声还不让我说了是吧，嫂子这次我又想了个新菜式要不要单独和我到灶间聊聊呀？”

饭馆还是饭点，埋头苦吃的食客一听他这么说当场就问他怎么没吃过那个什么爆炒大蘑菇，是不是你黄少天单独给人嫂子开小灶。

黄少天用他那三寸不烂之舌糊弄过去了，但其他三个人心里门儿清这小逼崽子干了些什么好事。

“这次来就是想要点新鲜菜，你这洋品种多，我择点给沐橙尝尝鲜。”叶寡妇说道。

“这么客气干嘛，我们俩还谁跟谁，走，上后院去！”老魏头叼着烟，嬉皮笑脸的搓搓手。

真这么好心？

叶寡妇才不信这仨大小狐狸：“说吧，又得干什么，事先说好沐橙要回来了我可没太多功夫和你们鬼混。”

大不了就是上个炕滚几遭，但做那档子事难免误了时间，沐橙要是起了疑心可就难办了。

“瞧你说得，你把我们都当什么人了，是那种满脑子腌臜事的畜生吗？”老魏头抽了口烟，正儿八经的说道。

叶寡妇翻了个白眼，心想屯里最龌龊的就是你这条老狗。

“不过话说回来，魏老大和少天种这一亩洋品种菜也不容易，嫂子要是专挑好菜择走，那岂不是……”喻文州的狐狸尾巴终于冒了出来。

叶寡妇撇撇嘴，都来择菜了还能不挑好的大的拿吗？

“嘿嘿，这亩田的菜随你摘，但我有个条件。”老魏头色迷迷的捏了捏叶寡妇的屁股。

“什么条件？”叶寡妇拍开他猪手硬着头皮问道。

这会却是喻文州接话了：“条件就是每根瓜果都要在嫂子的骚逼里过一遭，要是能吃的进去那就可以拿走，要是塞不进去嫂子就得另付钱，而且还要当着我们的面塞进去，否则不算数，嫂子你看，这点要求不过分吧。”

叶寡妇脸上当即浮起一抹红云，心里想着能让小叔子晚上吃顿好的，那塞一下也未尝不可，反正总要再洗一遍。


End file.
